I've Gone To Take My Throne Above (But Don't Weep For Me)
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: "Exactly. Hive. The first Inhuman. Banished to Maveth by the Kree millennia ago. It… it could possess anyone, anyone if they're dead. Hive… Hive itself is a parasite and can control other Inhumans, it can possess them. Daisy is in danger. Hell, all Inhumans are in danger if Hive is back." / Or a season 3 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a small idea I had. Title from Warriors by Imagine Dragons.**

She was back, after six months, she was back.

And to say they were relieved was an understatement.

It was one of the best feelings that they had ever felt.

Seeing her lying there, alive, in the remains of the Monolith.

After some effort, the team had managed to get both Jemma and Fitz out of the remains, she had collapsed, no longer able to stay awake after all that had happened to her.

And Coulson wasn't surprised, they had no idea what she had suffered in the past six months. And just by the initial examination that Bobbi had performed, it wasn't pretty.

She was underweight, and dehydrated and it wouldn't take a therapist to know that she would be suffering from her experiences across the universe.

"How is she?" Daisy asked, once Bobbi entered the main area of the jet once again.

Bobbi shook her head. "She's still asleep. I gave her a sedative just in case."

"Is Fitz still with her?" Mack wondered, knowing that it was a redundant question but he still asked it anyway.

Bobbi nodded, taking a seat. "I don't think he'll be leaving her side for a while now."

"Should he be in there with her?"

Bobbi shrugged, reaching forward and taking a biscuit from the plate that had been left there. "She's been clear for radiation. There seems to be nothing wrong with her at the moment that we can pick up. We'll have to wait to get back to base to conduct further tests."

"At least she's back," Daisy commented.

Bobbi nodded. "She's back."

"Hey," he whispered once she had woken up again. "How are you?"

She stared at him, blinking as if she couldn't comprehend where she was. "Fitz," she whispered. "Am I… is this real?"

He nodded, and reached over to take her hand. "Yeah, Jemma this is real. You're home. You're safe."

She started crying, not really believing his words, something that Fitz understood; after being away for so long, on some hell planet, Jemma would have need some time readjusting to life back on this planet.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting on the bed beside her, wrapping her arms around him and she cried into his chest, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, reassuring her, telling her that this was real, and that she was here. "You're here, you're here and this is real. I'm here. I'm real."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away and looking at him.

"For what?" he asked, wiping away her tears delicately.

"Crying. For being stupid."

He shook his head. "You're not being stupid, this is natural."

"Jemma?" a voice asked. It was Bobbi, she was leaning against the doorframe. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She looked at the taller agent, frowning, scrunching her face up as if she were trying to decipher a puzzle.

Bobbi then looked at Fitz. "Are you okay, with…" she trailed off, as though Fitz knew what she was talking about.

Fitz sighed. "Yes." He wasn't happy about it, that much was obvious. Jemma looked between him and Bobbi, confusion across her face, confusion that was slowly morphing into panic.

"Fitz?" she asked. "What's… what's going on?"

Bobbi looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Fitz, still holding her, placed a kiss to her forehead. "You're going to be okay, yeah?"

She started fidgeting, and panicking. "Jemma," came Bobbi's voice. "I'm sorry."

Then Bobbi injected with something, and darkness overtook her. "I'm sorry, Fitz but you know that we need to do it. Protocol."

Fitz nodded, and stroked Jemma's hair. "I know, I just hope that she's okay."

"She will be, Fitz. Don't worry about it. We'll help her get through this."

"She's back?" came Lincoln's voice down the phone, though he sounded nervous about something.

"Yeah," Daisy nodded. "She's back. Bobbi is doing tests, making sure she's okay. Everything seems fine at the minute, like other than the trauma…"

"Daisy," his voice was a whisper now.

"What?" she asked, sensing that something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"I've been doing some research about the Monolith, with the Elders and those who I'm still in contact with."

"Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Lincoln, if something's wrong. Just… just tell me."

"Daisy, I have to go. Just… just keep her in isolation until I get there."

"Lincoln?" Daisy asked, but there was silence on the other end of the line.

She shrugged, thinking that it was weird and pocketing the phone.

If her times were right, and nothing went wrong earlier, then Jemma would be waking up. And she wanted to see how her friend was. It had been so long since she had last seen her, and all she wanted to do was make sure that everything was okay.

So she headed back to medical, in the hopes of finding Jemma.

"What is that?" Fitz asked, pointing to the scan that was projected on the screen in front of them.

Bobbi shrugged. "I'm not sure. Not yet." She frowned, stepping closer as if it would help her figure out what it was. "It looks alien."

"You think it came from where she was?"

"Probably," Bobbi said. "It looks… it looks like a parasite infection."

"What does, what does that mean?" Mack asked, stepping forward from where he was leaning against the table.

"I don't know," Fitz said, trying to work out what it was, and what it could mean for Jemma. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling his stomach twist into knots.

Bobbi frowned. She had no idea what it was, but it couldn't be good.

"We need to isolate her," Mack said. "Just until we're sure what this is."

Fitz shook his head. "No. We can't. Not after what she's been through."

Bobbi sighed. "We have to Fitz. I know she's been through hell, but this… this could be dangerous. We just need to do this, until we work out what it is. Until we can solve this at least."

"But what if this is her now, what if it's something Inhuman?"

Before anyone could say anything else, there were footsteps and Lincoln burst into the room, looking horrified. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Please tell me she's in isolation."

Fitz shook his head. "No, not yet. She's in medical."

Lincoln nodded, comprehending something. "Okay," then he stopped once he saw the scan. "No," he whispered, stepping forward. It was as though his worst fears had been confirmed.

"What is it?" Bobbi asked. "Is it bad?"

"Bad?" Lincoln nodded. "That… that is the first Inhuman."

"First Inhuman? But that's… that's parasites."

"Exactly. Hive. The first Inhuman. Banished to Maveth by the Kree millennia ago. It… it could possess anyone, anyone if they're dead. Hive… Hive itself is a parasite and can control other Inhumans, it can possess them."

"Daisy," Bobbi whispered, suddenly catching onto what Lincoln was saying. At just how serious the situation was. "Where is she?"

"I told her to stay away," Lincoln explained.

Fitz shook his head. "She won't. It's Daisy and Jemma."

Lincoln cursed. "We need to get to her before anything happens."

"Wait," Fitz said, as Lincoln was about to leave the room. "You said dead. You said Hive could possess anyone so long as they were dead. Is she… is Jemma dead?"

Lincoln turned. "I'll… I'll explain later. Please, we have to… Daisy is in danger. Hell, all Inhumans are in danger if Hive is back."

Meanwhile, Daisy had just talked to Jemma and was now leaving medical, feeling more alive than she ever had.

It had been months since she had last seen Jemma and she had missed her oh so very much.

It had been nice to talk to her, to get to see her again.

And Jemma had taught her so much.

Opened her mind to so much.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day that they moved Jemma to isolation from the medical bay. They said they were sorry they had to do it, but protocol dictated that they had to do it. Jemma shook her head, saying that she understood it. It was protocol after all. She still looked exhausted, massive black bags under her eyes. And if Jemma suspected that the team knew anything, she never said anything.

They were hoping that Jemma didn't suspect anything. That way they could try and work out what exactly had happened, and how they could solve this, without anything happening.

"So," Lincoln said that afternoon to the room that contained Mack, Coulson, Bobbi, and Fitz. After some deliberation, they had decided to leave Daisy out of it. Even though she had denied seeing Jemma earlier that day, they weren't risking it. Because there was a chance that Daisy had seen her. And if Jemma really had been infected by what Lincoln had called Hive, and if Hive did have the powers to sway Inhumans, it was too risky to have her in the briefing. "First plan of action. We need to keep all Inhumans away from her. We can't risk any of them being swayed."

"What about you?" Mack asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"What do you mean?"

Bobbi spoke up, sensing an unease between the two men. "Lincoln hasn't been anywhere near Jemma yet, and they have to be close for Hive's powers to work. And he knows the most about it. So he's staying."

Even though to Mack this was a risky move, and one that he disagreed with, he decided against arguing his point. Because at this point, Lincoln was the only one who knew what had happened to Jemma, what had possessed her and having been possessed by something alien as well, it wasn't something that he would wish upon anyone. "So we develop a cure?"

Lincoln nodded. "If we can."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Fitz asked. "If we can?"

Lincoln gave a heavy sigh. "Hive was banished to Maveth for a reason. Hive was not only the first Inhuman but one of the most dangerous, with the power to sway others. But Hive isn't a body so much, just parasites so the Kree banished the human that they possessed…."

"No," Fitz interrupted. "We're not sending Jemma back there again. Not after all she's suffered. We've fought so much worse before, we can do this…"

Bobbi nodded, agreeing with Fitz. "Agreed. We're not sending Jemma back."

Lincoln nodded, resigning himself to the fact that they wouldn't be able to take the easy way out of this. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Hunter and May came back to base as soon as they heard that there was something possessing Jemma when she came back to Earth.

"You go see her," May said, as they walked through base.

"Why me?" Hunter said. But when May glared at him, he just nodded accepting his fate. They had gotten the details from the team on the way back to base. That one of them was to go and check on Jemma when they got back, as the team had started taking watches in case she tried anything. And they weren't to mention what had happened at all. "Yeah, that's fine. See you in what, just over an hour then?"

May gave a curt nod and headed off, leaving Hunter alone in the middle of the corridor. Knowing that he had no other choice, he headed towards isolation. To find Mack sitting in the chair outside it. "Alright?" he asked, throwing his backpack down in the corner. Mack looked up from what he was reading on the tablet. Jemma was curled up on the bed, seemingly asleep.

Mack nodded. "Yeah, she should be asleep for a while now. Bobbi gave her a sedative. You know the rules?"

Hunter nodded. Not to let her out. Not to let any Inhumans, Daisy in particular, close to her. It was nothing too hard. Surely even he could do it. "Yeah, course I do."

Mack rose from the chair, and passed Hunter the tablet. "To pass the time." And with that, he left, leaving Hunter to take the chair.

An hour passed, with nothing happening, not even the occasional whimper from Jemma in her sleep. Something that Hunter had been expecting, after all that she had went through.

Another half an hour passed, and May had come round, wanting to take the duty, but Hunter had waved her off, saying that he was okay and he would take her shift and she should relax, after all she had been through.

May just shrugged, and walked off, and it wasn't long after that that Jemma woke up. She rolled over, blinking a number of times, as if taking in her surroundings, as if trying to make herself believe that she was here and not somewhere else.

"Alright?" Hunter asked, setting the tablet down and smiling at her.

She sat up, pulling the blankets around herself and once she got a grip on her surroundings, she nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am. Sorry I was just…"

Hunter dismissed her. "It's fine. You've been through a lot. It's understandable."

She gave a small laugh. "That's an understatement."

"It is?" Hunter asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but there was so much that he didn't know about Jemma and what she had suffered. All he knew was that she had been stranded on a different planet for over half a year.

She nodded. "It was… it was hell." Her voice was soft and small, relieving the horrors that she had been through and her head dipped. "There wasn't… there wasn't enough water. There wasn't enough food. And I was alone. I was so very very alone. And now the team, no one trusts me Lance. They think something happened to me over there, on the other side." She was crying, silent tears streaming down her face and dropping onto the mattress.

"Did… did something happen to you Jemma?" He stood up, making his way closer to the glass and standing there. He knew he couldn't do much, to reassure her that it was all going to be okay, that the team were going to help her. "Jemma, we can help. If you tell us what happened. We can help you, we want to help you."

She looked up at him now, raising her head and meeting his eyes. She was still crying but her voice was full of determination and fire. "Yes, something did happen to me over there. And no one, no one can help me. Not anymore."

She stood up, and walked across the room, standing in front of the glass in front of Hunter but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at something behind him, her head slightly cocked as if comprehending whatever it was behind him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but before he had a chance to see what was happening he felt pain slice across the back of his head and his world faded to black.

Daisy had a smirk across her face. "You ready to leave?"

Alarms were ringing and the flashing of red filled the base. Lincoln looked up from his journal. "What's that mean?" There was a sense of panic in the room. "Is someone breaking into the base?"

Bobbi pulled her chair beside Fitz's as he pulled up the security camera feed. "No," she said, shaking her head and her voice was low, full of fear. Something that no one had ever heard from Bobbi before. "They're breaking out."

 **Thanks for checking out. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rather than using Jemma, I'm gonna use Hive. Hope that doesn't get too confusing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

They had regrouped in Coulson's office after losing both Jemma and Daisy. They needed to formulate a plan. To stop Jemma.

No, to stop Hive.

If Hive really was as dangerous as Lincoln said it was, then it wasn't just them who were at risk.

An uncomfortable silence had formed in the room, the agents glancing at one another, at a loss for what to do next.

"I'm sorry," Hunter offered again, his voice sincere as he held a bag of ice to the back of his head. Guilt consumed him. He had one job and he failed it, and now it wasn't just them at risk, but something much greater.

"It's not your fault," Coulson spoke, his tone heavy, and his expression looking as though he had aged more than ten years since the morning. "Daisy was turned before we knew what was happening, and that thing… it isn't Jemma." He sighed. "We need to work out what to do next."

May nodded her agreement. "But we have to be careful. We can't lead emotions cloud our judgement." Her gaze, steely, flickered around the room, and landed on Fitz a moment longer than he would have been comfortable with.

Of course May was talking about him. Of course she was talking about him. His emotions did tend to cloud his judgement and impact his decision making when it came to Jemma but… but she was hurting. He could tell it. Something alien was possessing her and he was going to stop it. He was going to get Jemma back. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be.

"Agreed," Coulson spoke, knocking Fitz out of his thoughts. "Lincoln, what do we know of Hive?"

Lincoln took a breath and pushed himself of the wall from where he was resting, taking centre stage in the room. "Hive was one of the first Inhumans that was created by the Kree, but once the Kree saw the extent of its powers, they tried to kill Hive. It didn't work. Hive simply took a new body, someone dead. Always dead. And it swayed Inhumans, wanting to make the world in its image. Eventually, they constructed the Monolith, banishing Hive and its vessel to Maveth. Has been there ever since."

Coulson nodded. "And Fitz, your research on the Monolith, what does it indicate?"

Fitz shrugged. "The documents are old, the translations aren't exact but it seems to have been used almost as a way of sacrificing people. Sending them to Maveth. For what reason, I don't know. An offering perhaps? A new vessel?"

"I do." Lincoln looked around the room. "Not all Inhumans that were swayed, not all of them were killed. Some managed to flee, but despite the distant, despite the constellations that separated them, they were still followers. Still worshippers, devoted until the end. And they wanted to bring Hive back to this world. Legend has it that they passed this down their families, that these worshippers still exist today and have been doing the same. Been trying to bring Hive back."

"Do they have a name."

Lincoln looked grim. "They old name was lost to time but today, they're commonly known as Hydra."

Daisy watched her as she paced about. Jemma… no not Jemma. Not anymore. Jemma was gone. Dead. Not to come back. And she knew she should feel sad about it (was that what that feeling in her stomach was? Grief?) but she wasn't.

She felt ecstatic, awake, more alive than she ever had felt before. And it was all thanks to Hive.

Who, at the moment, was hunched over the laptop, in the dingy hotel room they were currently occupying. She had been informed that it was only for the night they were staying here, that they had somewhere waiting for them, that they couldn't go there. Not yet anyway.

Daisy didn't object. She was more than happy to follow along with Hive and whatever it wanted. It was the saviour, it would liberate them and free them all. No one else, their team especially... they couldn't see it yet. But they would, soon. They would soon understand all this.

Hive had promised her that.

But first, they had to enact their plan. Her job, Hive had told her, was of the upmost importance. She had to find new Inhumans, those who were to join their cause. And she had so far found a number of them, ready and willing to help. They just had to get to them.

Before S.H.I.E.L.D. got to them.

"Daisy." The one word knocked her out of her thoughts. Though it was Hive speaking, it was with Jemma's voice, something that she was still getting used to. But it wasn't Jemma's voice. Not really.

There was a coldness to it, a dead undertone that seemed threatening.

Daisy looked up from her tablet. "Yes?"

"We're moving. Tonight."

"Is everything okay?" Daisy asked, her tone anxious.

Hive smiled, lips curling upwards as it turned the laptop to face her. There was a picture on it, of a man. He seemed middle aged and was accepting some form of award.

"Who's he?" Daisy asked, tilting her head and frowning at the picture.

A wicked grin from Hive. "He? He can solve all our problems."

"He can?"

Hive nodded. "We just have to find him."

"Can we do that?"

"Oh, that will be easy."

 **Look at me, actually updating stuff. And I have changed the whole Hive background making it work better for this fic. And this was never really that canon compliant to begin with, was it? Thanks so much for your support, I love hearing about what you think of this!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Holden Radcliffe." Fitz stood in front of screen in Coulson's office, the picture of the man in question behind him.

Hunter frowned. "And who is he?"

"Transhumanist. Recently fired from GT Agrochemical. He was trying to make genetically modified animals that were resistant to parasites, except he was conducting experiments that were illegal…"

"You think Hive is looking for him?" Lincoln asked, piecing together what Fitz was saying. It made sense, it made a lot of sense.

"I know Hive is looking for him." Fitz swiped across on the tablet that was holding, and the screen changed from Radcliffe to what looked like a motel reception. Daisy and Hive where there, seemingly checking in. "They checked in last night, and internet searches coming from that location indicated not only Radcliffe was being searched for but the location of Inhumans…"

"They're building an army," Lincoln said, terrified. He had heard only the tales that had been passed down the generations of Inhumans, and if Hive was half as bad as the stories had said, then they were still in trouble. "Hive wants to continue what it started, all those years ago... Making the world in its image."

"And Radcliffe is important to that, how?" Hunter asked, looking around the room.

"They want to make new Inhumans," Bobbi breathed, unable to believe it. "They want to recreate the Kree experiments."

"And Radcliffe can do that?" Hunter asked, looking between Bobbi and Fitz now, the only two in the room with the qualifications to fully understand what was going on.

"He could," Bobbi began cautiously. "They have Daisy's blood…"

"And Hive retains the memories of all the bodies it possesses. Hive will have if all of Jemma's memories, all the research she did on the Inhumans before…" he trailed off. "Before Maveth." He settled on that, rather than before she had died. Because Fitz was still refusing to believe that she had died, but everyone else had. They had accepted it. There was no other way for Hive to be possessing Jemma unless she had died. As much as it had hurt the team to come to terms with that the past number of days, they had, knowing that it was what they had to do, knowing it was the best option. They couldn't let their emotions cloud their judgement for this mission. Not when there were so many lives at risk.

"But," May pointed out, finding a flaw in what could otherwise be seen as a perfect idea as to what could be happening. "if Hive retains the memories, surely Jemma's memories would be enough to do what needs to be done."

Fitz thought for a moment but never got a chance to answer May, as it was Lincoln who spoke next. "Maybe not… Jemma only knows the basics of Inhumans, I've been looking at her research. She knows what transforms them but not how. She never got that far in her research. Hive, meanwhile would also know that, but won't have the exact skills, the exact knowledge, the ability."

But Radcliffe could… the man has no morals," Fitz continued. "He's obsessed with living forever, and if offered that choice, he would do anything. And he… he loves a challenge… create the first Inhumans from nothing but some blood and fish oils… Challenge accepted."

"So how do we stop that?" Hunter asked,

"Simple," Fitz said, with a shrug of his shoulders. He swiped at his tablet and the picture of the motel vanished, and another building appeared on the screen. "Transhumanist bar, Radcliffe frequents there, it's kinda a big deal. Illegal black market, tech that has yet to be approved, tech that hasn't been approved. And he's due there again in tomorrow night."

"You think they're going?"

"I know they're going. Flights have been booked for them to be in Bucharest that night."

Bobbi frowned. "Daisy's not usually this careless."

"It could be Hive," Coulson argued, speaking for the first time. "Lincoln, you said that they want to impress Hive, Inhumans that are swayed, they would do anything."

The Inhuman nodded. "Yeah they would. Are you saying, what, Daisy is so obsessed with impressing Hive that she's forgetting everything she knows?"

Coulson nodded. "I am."

"But surely that's a good thing," Hunter argued. "We can figure out their next move, and beat them to it."

"It could also be a trap," May countered. "Daisy could be doing this on purpose. Leading us to them."

"Whatever the case," Fitz cut in, his voice rising. "We need Radcliffe. His work on parasites, and parasitic lifeforms, it could help free Jemma, Daisy from Hive."

Lincoln felt his stomach sink. Free Jemma, he was still adamant that they could rescue the biochemist… It had to stop, he was only going to end up hurting himself, hurting his team. "Fitz…"

"We're going to Bucharest," Bobbi cut in, stopping Lincoln from finishing his sentence (not that he wanted to when he saw the look that the blonde gave him).

"We're going to Bucharest," Lincoln agreed, trying to hide the anger in his tone.

They had arrived in the country early in the morning; they had travelled by commercial airline, something that had made Daisy nervous. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be looking for them, of course they would be. They would call Hive dangerous, a threat, something that needed to be eliminated. But that wasn't the case; they didn't understand, not yet anyway.

Hive had promised her that. Had told her they would understand; they would know the pain that they had suffered, the hurt. Hive promised they would feel the freedom that she now felt, the liberation. And once they did, they would understand, they would understand everything.

"Daisy," Hive said, entering the main room of the hotel they were staying in as they got ready to find Radcliffe, the man who could help them. "Are you ready?"

Daisy looked up, and nodded. She cast a glance at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a short black cocktail dress, something that she had picked out. It fitted the dress code of the bar that Hive said they were visiting the night, the one where they would find Radcliffe.

"Good." Hive smiled, but it wasn't the smile that Jemma would normally smile; one that was bubbly and full of life. But this wasn't that, this one was cold and calculating, harsh and dead. Hive reached for the jacket, a blood red with silver embroidery that was lying on the back of a chair and slid it on. "Come. We have to ensure we reach Radcliffe before S.H.I.E.L.D. do."

"You think they're after us?" Daisy asked, following Hive down the corridor and out of the front of the hotel, ignoring the farewells of the receptionist.

"They have to be, we've not been careful the past number of days."

"I'm sorry." She felt the sinking, churning sensation of guilt in her stomach.

"Not to worry," Hive reassured, pushing open the door to the bar and entering. Daisy had flashed the IDs she had made for the night, and they weren't even double checked. "If they interrupt us before it's time, we're more than equipped to deal with them."

"You think they're here yet?" Fitz asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Bobbi batted his hand away, scanning the room.

"I can't see them," she whispered as a trio of people pushed past them, hoping to get to the bar.

A long low whistle came through the comms, from Mack. And Fitz knew why, Mack was seeing what he was seeing through the glasses except more; he was seeing all the technological modifications that everyone in the bar had. "I didn't know half this stuff existed Turbo"

"Yeah, well," Fitz replied. "The community is extremely secretive, we're lucky we even got in here."

"Just stay safe. If Hive really is here with Daisy, we know how powerful Daisy is. If you need to leave, leave. You and Bobbi know where I am?"

Fitz pushed the glasses back up his face again, looking around the room. "Yeah, yeah we do…" But he trailed off, having stopped the people in question that they were looking for.

Hive, strutting across the room as if they owned the place, and Daisy following behind. He set off to make after them but Bobbi stopped him. "Fitz wait."

"What for?"

Bobbi sighed. "We can't just go charging after them. It's too dangerous."

"But they're going after Radcliffe, right?"

"Yeah but…"

"That's two problems solved in one. We can just Ice them, bring them back to base and solve all our problems," he rambled on but stopped once he saw the look on Bobbi's face. "You don't think we can do it?"

She sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do. "I don't think we can Ice them, they're too powerful…"

Fitz cursed under his breath.

"But we're going to get them back. Okay, I promise you that. We just need to find Radcliffe before them, okay?"

Fitz nodded. Because Bobbi was right; they were going to get Daisy and Jemma back. No matter what.


End file.
